The present invention relates to a water- and oil-repellent comprising a copolymer as well as textiles treated therewith.
A copolymer of (meth)acrylate (referred to hereinafter as "R.sub.f group-containing monomer") containing a fluoroalkyl group (abbreviated hereinafter into "R.sub.f group") and a hydrophilic group-containing monomer is known as a soil release agent (also referred to as "SR agent") which confers water- and oil-repellency on fiber, fabric etc. and makes soil adhering to fibers easily removable by washing (cf. JP-A-53-134786, JP-A-59-204980, and JP-A-62-7782). However, soil releasability (SR property) and the durability of water repellency were not so good.
Recently, soil release agents with improvements in soil releasability and the durability of water repellency were developed (cf. JP-A-3-103411, JP-A-4-68006, and JP-A-6-116340). However, a considerable amount of polymers should be used to achieve satisfactory soil releasability.
Accordingly, the development of a water- and oil-repellent showing high soil releasability and durability even at low concentration had been desired.